Muted Beauty
by Chicken Maniac Jeeby
Summary: Years after the incident, the girl is still smiling and pretending nothing is wrong, but inside she's broken and far from being repaired. Can her sisters help? Or will the RowdRuff's do their sisterly job for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; ** will do this _once only _for this entire story. I do not own PowerPuff Girls, the characters, settings, powers, all the other cool stuff I _wish _I owned. In fact, the only thing I own is the account used to make this story.

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>"Bubbles! Time to wake up!" She heard her name being called by her oldest and most protective sister, Blossom. The redhead was constantly worried about the blonde after the incident, and could never stop worrying.<p>

Bubbles woke immediately and checked the alarm clock, 7:00 am, school in just an hour. She mentally groaned as she climbed to her feet and faced the mirror. For a 17 year old girl, Bubbles' didn't have the features most girls her age had. She had curves, yes, but not enough to compete with Blossom and her tomboy sister Buttercup. She had a small chest size too, and was slightly shorter than either of her sisters, though she didn't know how considering they were made of the same DNA. She went into the hallway with her bathroom supplies and locked herself into the bathroom, knowing to hurry before Buttercup woke, for she would be insanely cranky. Even with all the negative things happening in her life, Bubbles always wore her famous and friendly smile.

She floated down the stairs carefully, they didn't let her use her powers anymore, after the _incident_. Brushing it off, she walked into the kitchen, where Blossom was currently putting two pieces of toast on a dish for her. She used to be the one cooking, but after that day... they only let her do things that wasn't over straining for her, like taking a walk to the end of the block. Bubbles smiled up at her sister, sitting and then eating her breakfast graciously.

Blossom sat next to the blonde to try and comfort her sister. You see, it was a very hard battle, between them and a monster they had destroyed... well Bubbles destroyed. She used her sonic scream, but it was higher, more forced than any she had used earlier, too powerful for her, and in the end... Bubbles became mute. Of course Blossom blamed herself, thinking that if anyone had to lose something, it should have been her. She smiled, for her sister's sake; "Bubbs, I heard you have dance tryouts today."

Bubbles nodded, clearly excited. In school the only ones knowing of Bubble's muteness were teachers, so they showed pity and didn't ever call on the girl, though it made her feel so useless. You would've thought Bubbles had gotten more shy and afraid. And she was. As a child Bubbles would make friends with anyone she met, but now the only friends she had were her sisters and Robin, the only other child knowing of the incident.

"Hey there Squirt!" Buttercup grinned, ruffling Bubbles' perfect pigtails as she walked past and took a seat between her sisters; "Ready for school today?"

Again, Bubbles nodded excitedly and jumped up from the table. She was wearing white skinny jeans with a blue tee-shirt, reading 'Silent but deadly', yes, it reminded her of a fart but it always made her smile. As she finished tying on her navy converse, she pulled a fluffy blue South Pole jacket from the closet by the door and grabbed her white and blue jansport bag which also held her change before dance tryouts.

"Alright alright, just give us 5 minutes!" Blossom laughed, Bubbles missed the way the girls used to act towards her, now they were just too soft on her... again, did she need to remind them how _hardcore_ she was? She practically bounced by the door until her sisters got weary and ditched their breakfasts, grabbing their bags and following her. They were practically dressed the same, but Blossom had blue skinny jeans and a pink shirt reading 'When all goes wrong, turn to Shakespeare' with her bow discarded and replaced with a plain pink headband, and Buttercup had black skinny jeans and a green shirt reading 'Tears are for the strong, but you won't be strong once I'm done with you ;)' and her hair had surpisingly grown past her shoulders, though it was kept up in a ponytail. With one sad glance at the lab entrance, where Professor hadn't emerged from since last night, they walked out the door, two beginning to fly but stopping as they remembered who was with them.

* * *

><p>Bubbles walked confidently as her sisters took her into the school, even with all the whispers being heard. Yep, they were the center of gossip, but why? Easy, because even though crime rates had dropped, only two of the PowerPuffs had been fighting off this Evil, and now everyone was certain it was because Bubbles had become a secret criminal herself and her sisters were harbouring her... how did that even make any sense? Did these people forget about all the things Bubbles had done for them?<p>

Thankfully, the girls had their first class together, Astronomy. Of course, it wasn't a coincidence. The Professor had asked the Principal on a personal favor to place the girls together for at least a couple of classes. They got their books out of their lockers, which were placed next to hers and walked into class a second before the bell rang, because the girls walked really slow for Bubbles, which only infuriated the blonde as she decided to walk even slower and make them suffer for it, especially Blossom. Blossom hated being late, she hated getting in trouble for anything. Buttercup on the other hand was in no rush to get to any of her classes but was only going to skip receiving one of Blossom's lectures.

Blossom and Buttercup left Bubbles' side to sit by their friends, and the blonde took her now usual seat almost all the way in a back corner, looking only at the board and at her notes. The teacher called attendance, skipping Bubbles' name because he knew she was always there, silent, but always there, like some sort of deadly poison once inside someone's body. This made Bubbles groan mentally, she hated all the attention, the teachers would always stare at her, even though they would never call on her.

"Class!" Mrs. Emersan called; "Before we begin I must introduce three new students."

Bubbles waved it off and started to doodle on an extra sheet of paper. That was a few things Bubbles could do without getting called out for; drawing and dancing. Suddenly her name was hissed, and she looked at Buttercup intently, Buttercup in turn pointed her head to the front of the class. There, standing, were none other than their counterparts, the RoudyRuff Boys?

She tried screaming but clamped her mouth before the sound could escape her lips. If the boys discovered her muteness, then ther was no telling what they would do. Mrs. Emersan's eyes looked over Bubbles worriedly, and she felt the rest of the class looking at her. She whipped her head to her sisters, but they just looked back, unsure on what was going on. DID THEY FORGET I WAS MUTE? Then, like a ton of bricks, Blossom turned back to the teacher and shouted; "We can't have classes with them, they're evil! They used to destroy Townsville and over and over they tried killing us!"

"Surely what they had done in the past can be looked over." Mrs. Emersan scowled; "And if you have any other complaints you may as well get up now and leave."

Buttercup gave Mrs. Emersan a look, but her vision switched to where the three boys stood smirking; "Fine, but if they even try anything..."

"Buttercup I said that's enough." Mrs. Emersan barked; "Boys, you may take seats wherever you like."

Bubbles looked panicked, there were three more empty seats, but they were in _her _corner. Which meant they could find out about her secret at any time. She only began to panic more when the RowdyRuffs moved to the corner, taking seats behind me; Boomer at the left, Butch at the right, and Brick right in the center. OH MY LORDY! **(Sorry, some kid once said that to me after rudely slamming a door into me, my left big toe's nail is still blue from it.)**

"What up Blondie?" Brick asked, grinning widely, his attitute certainly hadn't changed, though his appearance did; he wore ripped black jeans, a white tank but covered by a white graphic tee.

No reply came as Bubbles once more locked panicked eyes with her sisters. She shook her head, shrugging as she got back to her doodles.

"Guess Blondie just doesn't feel like talking to us no more." Brick laughed sarcastically as he shook the chair lightly; "He just wanted to know if you're okay." His red eyes stayed as destructive as ever, his red cap covering his hair, as he too wore ripped jeans, this in plain blue and wearing a red striped colored shirt.

She tapped her pen on the notebook, getting annoyed glances from some of the other classmates, making her stop instantly as she gave them all apologetic smiles.

"Bubbs has a temper now?" Boomer asked in feigned shock; "Who knew?" His new appearance was the most shocking. He wore gray sweats, and a plain blue tee shirt, showing his 6 pack underneath, and his blonde hair was cut so it was framing his face perfectly... but she took no notice of it.

When the teacher wasn't looking, Bubbles turned around and grabbed Brick's pencil, snapping it in half before the bell rang and she sprang out. _This term was sure gonna be long._


	2. Chapter 2

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>The morning droned on for the boys. They were back in school after Brick's constant yelling and abuse to <em>make<em> them want to learn. It was already known that the PowerPuffs went to that school, but honestly, none of them were looking for a fight, they were done with being evil, not that they _needed _to know that.

Brick had to admit, after seeing the girls, his heart was practically filled with lust and ambition. Blossom looked _amazing. _Her curves were perfect for her size, and her hair made her pink eyes pop and the slight smile she wore was heart breaking, as he noticed several male classmates gazing at her softly when she wasn't paying attention.

Buttercup also looked amazing, in Butch's eyes. She was calmed down, and it worked for her. Her hair was longer, she still acted like a tomboy obviously, but anyone could see her looks could make even a man with a heart of stone fall in love, and her curves made her all the more desirable.

The only one that surprised the three was Bubbles. Usually the blonde was so friendly, talkative, sweet... not anymore. Her fashion sense, as well as her personality took a major flip. She wore skinny jeans that hung loosely on her, and her blonde hair was still up in her pigtails, which she had overgrown obviously. She had quite a temper, which had only sparked as she'd grown. She was still cute, just in a more awkward way. Bubbles' quietness was the most shocking, as normally Bubbles couldn't stop talking, now it looked like she never wanted to speak a word, and this upset Boomer, he liked her soft and caring voice.

They only had that morning class together, and the rest of the morning they spent with their counterparts in their classes. Brick slid into an open chair beside the redhead, grinning once more; "Hey Pinky."

It was Economics, a class Blossom didn't seem interested in, but she kept herself distracted from him. It took him a few times calling her name before she turned to him, boredom in her eyes; "Yes Brick?"

"Can you explain to me the Rule of 72?" he asked pleadingly, just wanting to hear the sound of her voice. It serious like it always was.

Blossom did explain the Rule for him, and he nodded his head in understanding. She seemed to not want to talk to him, which made him smirk inwardly. The redhead glared at the board for a few moments before turning back to her counterpart; "So what exactly are you planning Brick?"

"Oh Pinky, still don't have an ounce of trust I see." Brick chuckled, then leaning into her; "I guess we'll just have to see what I'm planning, now won't we?"

"If you hurt anyone in this school." Blossom hissed, her attitude never left, but it seemed cuter on her now.

"You need to have faith." Brick shook his head, amusement clear on his face; "I guess that's why you're the leader while Bubbles is the cute, naive one. Well she used to be."

Blossom grabbed his collar and tossed him to the ground, surprising him and everyone else in the class. She glared down at him; "If you go near my sister, if you talk to her, if you look at her, if you even _think _of her, I will hunt you down and destroy you, hear me JOJO?"

"You still unable to let the poor girl defend herself?" Brick snapped, pushing himself off the floor and pinning her to the wall; "She's not a baby, stop treating her like one."

"Brick Jojo and Blossom Utonium." the teacher, a dwarfish-looking man growled; "Detention, after school."

Taking the distraction as a blessing, Blossom ripped Brick's hands off her; "Come near me or my sisters again today, I dare you."

Brick was going to ask what she'd do, but the girl just grabbed her things and stormed out, a flat second before the bell rang, wow, every girl in that family had grown to be PMS-ing all the time.

* * *

><p>Butch on the other hand had classes with Buttercup, which was both a blessing and a curse. He practically ran to keep up with her, and after giving him an annoyed glance she turned her head forward and walked to her next class, French.<p>

"Bonjour!" The teacher, a woman who was way older than how she looked.

"Bonjour madame." Buttercup muttered. Did he mention he melted everytime the girl spoke? Her voice was edgy, but in a strange way reassuring. He took a seat right beside her, though a few skater kids and one football player sent him looks and watched the teacher intently; "Uh, Butch?"

"Yes Butterbu-" he began, but realized he didn't want to embarass her with the old nickname; "-I mean- Buttercup?"

"You're in my boyfriend's seat." she said bluntly, pointing to one of the boys, the football player, who was several inches shorter than Butch, who now stood at 6- foot 8.

Butch merely shrugged it off and continued watching the teacher, infuriating the football player who now looked at Butch threateningly; "You have 5 seconds to get your ass off that chair, or afterschool you're gonna get it."

"Gonna get your friends to jump me?" Butch laughed bitterly; "I'd like to see you try."

"Why you little-" the football player snapped, grabbing for the collar of Butch's shirt.

The green-eyed boy jumped to his feet, surprising the football player of his height. He moved in dangerously, towering over the poor kid; "You _ever _threaten me like that again, and I'll teach you what fear really is." He grabbed his stuff and moved away from the table, turning to see a stunned Buttercup and he winked at her, and fury covered her face.

As soon as the bell rang Buttercup jumped out of her seat and grabbed one of my arms, holding a ball of ready-to-throw energy; "Mess with my Mitch again and you're done for." _Mitch_! The name was so familiar, he and his brothers used to beat up the poor kid. Mitch was by her side, smirking up at me.

Quickly, I twisted Buttercup's arm behind her back and pressed her to the wall; "You might be tougher now Butterbutt, but you can never beat me."

* * *

><p>Boomer gave out a relieved sigh, <em>Lunch<em>! His morning classes were spent with Bubbles, but she was just too quiet for her own good. She would sit there, drawing anything that came to mind, and he peeked at one of her drawings, she was _really _good at it too. She looked at him and smiled, but he could see through the smile and see she was bothered by something, but he let it slide past him for the time being.

He and his brothers sat on a long table by themselves, since everyone else was already afraid of them and walked away. Almost everyone, that is. Although Blossom and Buttercup looked at them once, glared, and walked away, that wasn't what Bubbles did.

She looked at them once, shrugged, and perched herself at the edge of the bench connected to the table. She laid her sketchpad on the table in front of her, opening it to a brand new page, taking a pencil and letting the pencil slide across the paper.

They stared at her, _everyone _stared at her. Why wouldn't she move, why did she just sit there, could it be they didn't scare her anymore? Impossible, Bubbles was scared of everything... but then again, this Bubbles was opposite from the one he remembered in his childhood... the one he fell in love with.

"Uh, Bubbles." Boomer said in hushed tones.

Bubbles looked up, a smile beginning to form on her lips, and the boys loooked around, as did she. She was getting looks, from basically everyone, even her own sisters. She shrugged it off and returned to her drawing.

"We're sitting in your table aren't we?" Brick asked, finally realizing why she wouldn't move. She nodded, not looking up from the book.

"Yeah well we're staying." Butch ginned, and she shrugged once more. They moved so they were sitting by her, Butch and Boomer across from her as Brick sat right beside her. Butch snapped her book from the table and flipped through the book- animals, people, even her and her sisters as an actual PowerPuff Girl team fighting the RowdyRuff Boys and it made him grin; "You think we can have this one?"

Brick bonked his brother on the head from across the tables and they heard snickers. They were still being watched. Bubbles nodded politely and gently pulled the page out of her book.

"Okay that's enough of this madness." Blossom scoffed, moving forward and yanking Bubbles' arm, pulling her away; "You stay away from them."

Bubbles shook her head, yanking her arm back. Suddenly Buttercup was by Blossom's side and snapped at the blonde, who only grew angrier; "You're leaving us _sisters _for them?" Her voice sounded threatening, waiting for her sister to defy her again.

They had created a scene, and Bubbles looked as if she were about to cry, not sad tears, angry ones full of hatred as she paused, turning back to her book and writing something down and handing it to the Ruffs and going with her sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

REVIEW!

She was ignoring her sisters. Instead of having lunch with them and their friends, who would just pretend she wasn't there and made fun of her, she stormed out of the cafeteria, and sat down, leaning her back on her locker as she drew some more. Drawing always calmed her, no matter the situation. The second the bell rang she sprang to her feet and continued the rest of her day... soon she had her Dance team tryouts, and then, her home where she knew she'd be lectured, punched, and blamed for everything. She was tired of it all, she just wanted _friends_! Her own sisters never spoke to her inside school cause she was embarassing to their friends.

The RowdyRuff's weren't like that. They didn't care about her popularity, they had changed. She could tell by the way the guys acted as she saw them trailing behind her sisters. Now, she was thinking that the two PowerPuffs were the enemies, not the very boys who were created to destroy her. She dragged her feet to classes, having everyone stare at her. Her choices were simple, either she could let her anger show and punch a hole in the wall to make everyone stop staring, or she could pretend nothing was bothering her as she smiled on. Naturally she picked the second choice, though it was killing her inside.

Then she heard the dismissal bell, the best sound she'd heard all day, but she wasn't fully relieved, she still had to dance amazingly at the tryouts. Hoping her 2 months of practicing was enough, she piled into the dance room, which was actually the Auditorium, and people were sitting there watching, including her two sisters. Didn't Blossom have detention? But it was the Finance Teacher, he never means detention when he says it.

The guys were also there, but she didn't know why. She figured they were following her sisters, considering she hadn't told anyone about the tryouts besides her sisters and Robin... Robin _did _sometimes have a big mouth, but was also the only one who understood Bubbles even though she couldn't speak.

"Bubbles Utonium?" The dance instructor asked; "If you are here, please step to the stage."

Bubbles wore proper dance attire in her opinion. Gray sweats, blue tee shirt, hoodie, and she left her hair down so it would look better. She got into position, kneeling on the floor, knowing Bubbles, everyone expected ballet, but she had something else in store. It began as a slow Piano song, and she just did things with her arms, and then... everything flipped.

Hip-hop dubstep, the easiest for her to dance to. She bent her arms over her from where she was on the floor, then leaning on the floor and pushing off with her arms, getting to her feet as she went from ballet to hip-hop.

Their mouths hung in shock as she actually danced to the hip- hop beat, doing it perfectly. It got even better as she did a split and doing hip- hop dances with her arms only. She got back to her feet, doing some feetwork, then spinning on her feet in 360 degrees, and continuing to spin 6 more times. Each time she made a spin her left leg and arm went out into the air.

She stopped the second the music stopped, left arm holding the left leg up in the air as she balanced herself, right arm straight out in the side.

"Well, I don't even think we have to think about this performance." The instructor said, trying to wipe the complete shock off her face; "Bubbles Utonium, welcome to the Dance Team." Bubbles realized she was still holding her leg up suspended as she processed what had just happened.

Her own mouth hung open open in shock and horror. But that wasn't even _good_! She'd ended the turns too early, the backflip went all wrong... and yet she was accepted? WHAT THE FLUFF? She noticed everyone was still sitting, staring at her to see what she was going to do. Only one thing came to mind. She opened her mouth to say thank you, then cursed herself, remembering she was still mute!

She practically flipped off the stage and sprinted for the RowdyRuff Boys, ignoring the looks her sister gave. Butch grinned up at her; "Way to go Blondie, you killed everyone."

She put her arms out straight above her in triumph, then began jumping up and down in excitement. Then the sterio began to malfunction, and a fast beat rock song began blasting as Bubbles silently mouthed the words to _Bittersweet_ by Falling Up.

"Bubbles!" Blossom shouted, and the blonde rolled her eyes, sending the guys an apologetic look before running after her sisters, who were already out of the Auditorium.

* * *

><p>"We told you to stay away from them!" Blossom growled, the second they had gotten home; "We don't want you near them, you hear me? You're forbidden to see them."<p>

Bubbles just looked rather angry at the redhead and shook her head defiantly.

"We're trying to look after you. After all these years Bubbles, and you still don't have any common sense?" Buttercup snapped at her sister's stupidity.

That sent the blonde over the edge, and she did what wouldn't need her mouth to do, and stuck up two very impolite fingers, one for each of her sisters.

"Watch who you're dealing with!" Buttercup grumbled; "We've been trying to protect us and you treat us like this?"

"Bubbles Utonium!" Blossom shouted; "You are stupid, naïve and ridiculous for trusting them!"

She couldn't stop herself then. Her fists just seemed to have minds of their own and they connected with her sisters' faces. They stared at her, wide- eyed, knowing that they had made their baby sister, one who had never agreed with violence, very angry. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

_You might think I'm stupid, but they treat me better than you guys ever do! I'm not a freaking charity case! I'm your sister! You pretend I don't exist in school, you walk away cause you think I'm too embarassing. They might have hated me once when we were little, but they have much more maturity than you. You know what? From now on, we're not sisters, and we are not friends, you are NOTHING to me. I'm tired of you two ruining my life! I HATE YOU._

"Bubbles..." Blossom argued softly. Bubbles sent her a look, and Blossom immediately bit back her words. What Bubbles wrote was true, we did all those to her, and the guys were treating her better. But that last line... it just made her want to curl up into a ball and cry her heart out.

Bubbles stormed out then, and didn't plan on returning any time soon.

* * *

><p>"Damn that girl's got some legs!" Butch exclaimed as the RowdyRuffs walked through the park on their way home.<p>

"Keep your pants on." Boomer warned, Bubbles was _his_.

"I know dude but _damn _I never knew she could dance!" Butch continued.

Brick nodded; "It's true Boomer, she can dance."

"I feel bad for her." Boomer shook his head with a sigh; "Her sisters... they treat her as trash. You guys read the letter, it even said, _'I'm sorry my friends.I know I shouldn't let my sisters ruin the only friendships I have now, so I promise you I'll fix it. Please forgive me for not sticking up for you.'_"

"Not like we can do anything." Brick scoffed; "They won't even let us think about her." We began just looking at scenery as we walked home, and something startled us. On a bench, a blonde haired girl was sitting, crying silently.

Only one girl Boomer knew would cry silently. He slid onto the bench and pulled her in for a hug. She seemed to realize who it was right away. He pulled away and his brothers came to comfort the girl; "What happened?"

Bubbles pulled out a piece of paper, it was the note she let he sisters read right after she had punched them. Brick sighed instantaneously, a hand rubbing his hair; "Eh, Bubbles we're sorry to cause a conflict with you and your sisters."

Bubbles shrugged merely, and it didn't help her situation. Finally Butch couldn't take it anymore; "Please stop being so freaking quiet! It's making me feel so damn crazy talking to you cause it's like I'm just talking to myself!"

A sad expression took hold on Bubbles' face. She opened her mouth but clamped it shut. Boomer seemed to understand why; "She can't talk."

Brick rose an eyebrow; "She's a mute?"

Bubbles nodded sadly, hugging herself tightly.

"Have you tried to get it back?" Brick wondered. Again she nodded; "Well then I guess you need more help. Bubbles we promise we will get you your voice back no matter the cost." The others agreed and Bubbles let out a somewhat happy tear and was caught in a group hug. They were like a family. And she liked it that way.


	4. Chapter 4

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>Friday, and after school today, she had a full two days to relax. Although, remembering her <em>they<em>were going to be there too didn't help her one bit. She stretched, getting out of bed and zooming straight to the bathroom, she had tried to wake earlier than usual to get ready before her sisters, but when she got to the kitchen, her sisters were already there, eating breakfast. They looked up, but Bubbles just rolled her eyes and made herself a cup of coffee.

"You can sit." Blossom said as she noticed Bubbles was standing next to the sink, avoiding them. Bubbles put her coffee mug in the sink and grabbed her jansport, walking out and slamming the door behind her.

"What a drama queen." Buttercup smirked; "And all this because we won't let her see her new _friends_."

"Well, I know we've been enemies with them before, but they _are _sort of better now..." Blossom trailed off.

"Don't side with them!" Buttercup scowled; "They turned Bubbles against us, our _baby_ sister."

"I guess." Blossom said, agreeing with the raven-haired girl; "Well hury up, we have to get to school soon."

* * *

><p>Buttercup smirked as she entered her Astronomy class, noticing that her blonde sister didn't even regard the Ruffs, and Blossom sent Buttercup a happy smile as they headed to their seats. But boy were they wrong. Once they were seated they looked over to Bubbles again. The blonde glanced at them, smirking, and then turned completely, beginning to thumb wrestle with Butch.<p>

"Wow Blondie, when did you get so tough?" Butch asked, shaking his hand to rid of the pain.

Bubbles shrugged, laughter filling her eyes as she focused back to the front of the room. Mrs. Emersan finished copying a couple of questions on the board and turned to the class; "Does someone wish to come to the board and answer the questions for us?" Her eyes zoomed over Blossom's eagerly raised hand and locked onto Bubbles' hand instead; "Bubbles, will you answer for me?"

The blonde nodded enthusiastically, and Blossom and Buttercup shared a confused look. Bubbles put her pen on the desk and got up from her seat, walking to the board. Silently she picked up a piece of chalk and let it glide against the chalkboard.

"Correct!" Mrs. Emersan beamed happily; "Thank you for being brave Bubbles."

She gave Brick a high five as she returned to her seat, and once she sat Brick pulled on one of her pigtails playfully; "I never expected you to be one of the book smart kids blondie."

Bubbles rolled up a few pieces of stray loose-leaf and whacked Brick on the head, and the redhead winced, and she began laughing silently. They began attracting attention from everyone in the room as Boomer and Butch began laughing at their brother, and Bubbles smirked happily, facing the teacher and then going back to taking notes.

"Well I appreciate you boys helping Bubbles over her shyness, but don't distract her from taking notes." Mrs. Emersan smiled, she was actually glad Bubbles was making friends despite her muteness. Bubbles stuck her tounge out at her friends playfully, then glaring over at her sisters, who seemed angry with the whole situation.

* * *

><p>Lunch couldn't come any faster, and Bubbles zipped through the crowd, stopping at her locker. She got the combination wrong a few times and stood there puzzled, then realized she was at the wrong locker, she was trying to pick Blossom's lock! She laughed mentally at her own stupidity, and found her locker, opening it and dumping in her books, removing her art supplies as she closed the locker and skipped to the cafeteria.<p>

All eyes were on her, _again_! She brushed it off as she got closer to her tabe, the brothers consumed with their own conversation, so she pretended they weren't there and sat, opening her pad and the only thing that came to her mind, a person, and as she continued to sketch she realized it was a self- portrait. She smiled, seeing the joy in young Bubbles' eyes.

"Bubbs." Boomer called, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up and they were pointing to where a girl stood, in front of the table, glaring daggers, her name, _Lauren Angelo__. _

"You little whore." she spat, Bubbles sat there confused; "You leave your sisters, the same ones who were kind enough to protect you all these years. You filthy criminal."

Brick raised a questioning eyebrow, and Bubbles rolled her eyes at the girl still standing there. Brick turned his attention back to his brothers.

"Stupid slut." Lauren snapped, she was in Blossom and Buttercup's circle, so her outburst was expected, though it didn't phaze Bubbles. Her own sisters stood in a crowd of on-lookers, waiting, horror-struck; "And your own sisters threw you out of their family too, hope you have fun in hell, you belong there."

That did it. Bubbles had done absolutely nothing wrong and now everyone was against her! Her anger consumed her. She sprang up from the bench, and socked Lauren right in the face. The girl retaliated, and tried swinging back, but Bubbles caught her arm, twisting her arm and kicking her feet from under her, and the girl was on the floor. Her friends, not Blossom and Buttercup moved forward, seeming to think Bubbles was completely defenseless. She caught them off guard, throwing one into another, then standing tall and proud as her attackers lay on the floor, unable to fight.

A hand on her shoulder was enough for the blonde to take the arm and flip it over, and Butch landed on the floor with a thud; "Damn Blondie, and I thought Butterbutt had the anger issues."

Bubbles smiled, laughter in her eyes once more as she held a hand out for him to take. She turned to her sisters, sending a look of hatred to them and then walked away to find the Principal's office. But some people blocked her from the exit, the boyfriends of the girls on the floor. Bubbles rolled her eyes, unphazed and snapped her fingers, suddenly the RowdyRuffs were by her side, staring the boys down and they backed down. The four walked out in a group, they were like some sort of little gang.

"Stupid little bitch." Mitch laughed bitterly, turning to the PowerPuffs; "But it's aight, you two were always favored above her. Don't worry, we'll get rid of her soon."

"Excuse me?" Buttercup snapped; "She might be angry but your _friends _deserve it!"

"She's saved you a countless amount of times!" Blossom agreed, scolding the teenagers around them; "So what if she's friends with _them_? We were angry too, but they've been better to her than any of you."

"And you." Buttercup said, grabbing Mitch's collars and bringing him into the air; "You have no right to call her a bitch. You my ex-boyfriend, are the bitch here." She let go and stormed off.

Blossom looked at them disgusted; "Its funny how you guys just tossed away one of the girls who's been protecting you since she was created as if she were nothing. None of you would be here right now if it weren't for her!" She followed after Buttercup and the two began soaring through the hallways until they tracked down their sister and the Ruffs; "Bubbles! Wait!"

The blonde froze and turned, only to be tackled backwards in a group hug, she couldn't breathe but there was no way for her to _tell _them they were suffocating her. She looked over Blossom's shoulder where Brick stood, grinning slightly and made a face.

"Uh, Pinky, Butters, she can't breathe." Brick informed and the two let go immediately, and Bubbles began choking over the air rushing into her now free lungs.

"Bubbs we're so sorry... for everything." Blossom said sadly, and Bubbles smiled in forgivence.

"Wait..." Buttercup paused, turning to the boys; "You know she's mute?"

"Found out after she came to the park the other day." Boomer said, keeping his eyes on the blonde.

"Thank you guys." Blossom said, voice cracking; "You guys have been so good to our sister when we ourselves have been acting awful. We promise we'll make it up to you."

"We're not doing it for you." Brick stated coolly; "We're doing it for her to get her voice back."

"We've tried to get it back." Blossom argued; "We give her treatments, chemical X, anything to help, but so far nada."

"Well now you have us, now don't you?" Butch smirked a bit smug. They began arguing and Bubbles just shook her head at it, continuing her walk to the Principal's office.

"Blondie's getting away!" Butch shouted, and they ran to catch up, but she was too fast for them even without using any of them using their superspeed.

Bubbles turned and winked at them, only making them aggitated and they finally used their superspeed, grabbing her in all directions and lifting her in the air. She looked at them panicked.

"Hey, we know you miss flying. Brick laughed. She pushed their arms off and floated in the air; "Okay, that makes no sense. You have your powers but you can't talk?" Bubbles shrugged, sneaking up to them. She grabbed Brick's cap, Blossom's headband, and Buttercup's scrunchie and flew off with them on hot pursuit. They weren't keeping their guard up, and thats when an explosion blasted through the wall, rubble flying towards them.

Then in an instant later, the smoke was gone, and so was the blonde, the others' hair accessories on the floor. Blossom shrieked; "BUBBLES!"


	5. Chapter 5

_REVIEW!_

Blossom- We're here speaking for Jebby, the author of this story.

Bubbles- Even though I don't see myself as mute, she has turned the idea into a successful story.

Buttercup- Shut up, you're just saying that cause you're best friends with the Ruffs.

Brick- What's wrong with us?

Buttercup- If you have to ask then there definately is something wrong with you.

Boomer- ANYWAY, Jebby thinks all your reviews are adorable, and Bubbleshere1, she forgives you for the double review. :P

Butch- I'm sure you guys want to keep talking and all, but you might wanna hurry up, Lexi's coming.

Blossom- Lexi? But she's not even in the PowerPuff Girls show! She's an OC for Jebby's Power Rangers Story!

Lexi- I don't even know what I'm doing here.

Me- Me neither, just thought it'd be fun to add you.

Bubbles- Keep her away from Octi!

Lexi holds scissors behind back- What? I promise I won't hurt him!

Bubbles, running away- Liar! Run away! Keep your stuffed animals away from the real animal!

Lexi- Calling me an animal?

Me- OKAY THEN!- everyone stops running around and arguing- All of you shut up before I delete your stories.

Everyone- Sorry sorry!

* * *

><p>Bubbles opened her eyes slowly, and tried stretching, mad move. Her arms were chained and pulled away from each other, the same with her legs, and a laser was pointed at her reminding her of the time Mojo Jojo tried using a lader on her. She looked aroung, noticing the walls of her room was a tinted red, and there was a slightly feminine scent masked with more manly scents, <em>HIM<em>.

Speak of the devil, and here he appears. He grinned down at the blonde; "Oh look at poor little Bubbles, undefended and alone, about to be destroyed." She looked at the laser and his gaze followed; "Yes, I'll be using that to kill you. You see, this laser has enough energy to destroy a full planet, and once you and your sisters are out of the way, the planet's gone too.

She was wondering why he'd pick her, and he spoke; "You? Easy really, you're the weakest. Once you're down they have no choice but to go down as well." Now Bubbles was scared, extremely scared; "Thats right Bubbles, be scared." HIM cackled, then turning the laser on to the first few levels. But Bubbles could take it to level 11, that much she was sure; "Fine, level 20 it is."

20? Would Bubbles be able to handle it? Then, like the speed of light, the laser left the contraption and attacked her, leaving her in agony as she felt her flesh tighten and her throat constrict. The worst part, being mute she couldn't scream even if she wanted to.

* * *

><p>Buttercup remembered what Mitch said before they stormed out of the cafeteria; <em>"She'll be gone soon."<em> She flew back to the cafeteria, and grabbed Mitch by the collars of his shirt once more; "What happened to Bubbles?"

Mitch smirked down at her; "Why would I tell you that BC?" A punch in the face knocked him backwards, and he looked up to see Butch towering over him.

"Tell me where she is _now_." He growled. Now all the remaining Ruffs and Puffs towered over Mitch. But he couldn't answer, the Earth began to shake.

"What's going on?" Blossom shouted as she began losing her footing, falling back into the arms of Brick, and with a red face she pushed away and shouted to them; "Get everyone out of the building! NOW!"

Nodding, she, Boomer, and Brick moved out, grabbing people by the tables they were gripping to and busted them outside, and soon enough. Butch and Buttercup stayed behind threatening Mitch.

"Fine! I'll tell you! Just get me out of here!" Mitch shouted, but they didn't move; "She's with _HIM_." Buttercup grabbed his hand and pulled him outside, dropping him close to the ground and she turned to see the school collapse on itself.

She floated back to Blossom; "_HIM_, she's with HIM."

"Lets go!" Blossom shouted and the two jetted off, but they didn't think the Ruffs would follow; "You guys don't need to come."

"Bubbs is our friend, and we want her back." Brick said pleadingly, and Blossom didn't argue but nodded as they continued looking for any sort of portal to help them find _HIM_.

* * *

><p>Bubbles tried breathing, but her lungs wouldn't let her. Her blood was pumping faster than before, eyes being forced open completely. She was going to die, she was sure of it.<p>

"We have visitors." HIM announced. Was it her sisters? Please be her sisters! IT WAS HER SISTERS!

They entered through the portal, taking fighting positions as they reached HIM's layer. Taking one glance at Bubbles was all Buttercup needed to pull forward and punch HIM right in the face and then she was joined by the others. Did no one see that Bubbles was only seconds away from dead?

Boomer noticed, however, and ran forward, taking out the laser as he threw it into HIM, who wasn't paying attention as he tried fighting the Puffs and Ruffs. HIM collapsed to the floor, unable to move and Blossom ran to Bubbles, using superstrength to break the chains binding her hands and then her feet, and Bubbles collapsed immediately.

"Is she alright?" Buttercup asked as she flew over, lingering over Blossom's shoulder.

"She should be fine." Blossom nodded and then realizing the Ruffs were still there, and she tried lifting her sister up into the air.

"I got her." Boomer said calmly taking Bubbles from her as he floated carefully to the portal, his brothers and their counterparts following.

* * *

><p>They landed right in front of the Professor's house and Blossom swung the door open to find Professor there pacing; "Girls! The Principal called to say you all went missing, are you okay-" He paled at the sight of Bubbles; "Come, bring her down to the lab."<p>

Floating down to the lab, Boomer laid the poor blonde down on the lab table, and Professor began hooking lines into Bubbles, and giving her a dosage of Chemical X; "If I'm right, this experiment will both heal her, and get her her voice back."

"Will she get it back right away?" Blossom asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not Blossom, it will take a few days for her vocal chords to react." Professor sadi; "But she will most likely get her voice back soon. But for now she must rest."

"Aight, then lets go." Brick said, nodding to his brothers. They walked upstairs followed by Blossom and Buttercup.

"Again you guys, we're really sorry for everything." Blossom told them as she held them up at the door.

"Thank you." Buttercup said under her breath.

"What was that?" Butch asked, thinking he was hearing it.

"THANK YOU." Buttercup said, and the boys grinned.

"We'll see you sometime PowerPukes." Brick laughed, beginning to fly off.

* * *

><p>Bubbles opened her eyes, looking around her and seeing Professor there, and he noticed; "Good mornign Bubbles, how are you doing?" Bubbles shrugged; "You should go upstairs, your friends are waiting there for you, and dying to see you after all you were asleep for almost 4 days."<p>

Excitedly, Bubbles slipped off the lab table and climbed up the stairs. Not a good idea. They were arguing about something.

"I said don't touch my XBOX 360 Butch!" Buttercup shouted, and she threw a pillow at his face.

"Afraid I'll break your high score Butterbutt?" Butch asked, laughing.

Blossom was trying to get her book back from Brick; "Give it back! Come on! I was just getting to the good part!"

"Romeo and Juliet?" Brick quizzed; "It's the worst play written, read a real book!"

Boomer was just laying on the couch, eyes shut as he tried blocking out their voiced. Bubbles looekd at them, amused, she's never understand her sisters or their counterparts. She snuck up to Boomer, and took a pillow from the couch, whacking him with it, and Boomer fell forward, face planting the ground. Bubbles once again raised her hands in triumph.

"Good morning to you too." Boomer grumbled, rubbing his face.

Bubbles laughed silently, doubling over laughing at her own stupidity. Then she began rolling on the floor, still laughing silently.

"Why's she so..." Blossom began, but the Professor walked up the stairs.

"Side affects have not worn off." Professor noted; "I should write that down." He walked back down to the lab. Bubbles stopped laughing, looked at Brick's face and started laughing more.

"Okay, my face isn't that funny." Brick scowled, covering his face with his hands. Bubbles gave him an apologetic look and then got off the floor, sitting on the couch.

"At least she's feeling better?" Blossom suggested, getting a thump on the back of her head, from Buttercup.

"Bubbles, did you try to speak?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles shook her head no.

"Try now." Butch said; "What's your name?"

Bubbles opened her mouth to answer and tried her hardest to let out a word, but nothing came.

"She's not ready yet." Boomer said, disappointed.

"Yeah, we'll just try again some other time." Blossom shrugged, but Bubbles didn't give up.

"B-B-B-Bubbles!" Bubbles said, her voice wasn't as high as it was when she was younger, it was more mature, just plain beautiful like an Opera singer's voice.

"What?" Buttercup asked, frozen in place.

"My... name... is... Bubbles." Bubbles said, taking seconds between each word to remember how to say them; "I... am... a... Power...Puff...Girl." SHE'S BACK!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note;** I know, the chapter is super short compared to how much I usually write but if Idon't get this in the next part won't work.

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>The next few days were interesting. Since the school was busy being rebuilt, the kids had the rest of the week off unless they were needed to help lift heavy beams or such. The first day, Monday, Blossom and Buttercup had called the the guys over to hang out at their house, surprising Bubbles. They became friends already? She didn't think her sisters would give in so soon. She didn't know the boys were there until she heard knocks on the door to her room. She had been busy dancing and thought her sisters knew not to bother her when she was doing so.<p>

Pulling the door open, Bubbles froze. The guys just stared at her, and she shut the door, she had been dancing in shorts and a tanktop... and it suddenly felt uncomfortable once she saw them. She pulled on a tee shirt over the tank, and exchanged the shorts for sweatpants and after fixing her hair, and her face she left her room and walked down the stairs, smiling at them.

"Did you have fun today?" Brick asked with a questioning eyebrow. They knew she was obsessed with dancing as much as she was obsessed with drawing and she felt her face go red as she nodded shyly.

"Bubbs, you can talk." Blossom reminded her.

"Sorry, used to making the gestures." Bubbles waved her off, walking over to the couch and smooshing herself between her sisters, she still wasn't that big so she was alright in that position; "Its nice outside, why are you in?"

"Lazy." Buttercup answered, playing games on her DSI.

She turned to the guys; "Why are you here anyway?"

"We can't come chill with our best friend?" Boomer asked, confused.

"I'm your best friend?" Bubbles laughed; "Yes, after years of being socially awkward now people begin to like me again." She got up from the couch and walked to the television, grabbing the remote and turning it on, changing the channel until it got to a music channel and she nodded in approval; "Dancable tune."

"Everything is dancable to you." Blossom reminded her, tossing a pillow her way.

It hit her square in the face. "What the fluff?" Bubbles demanded, and they all burst into laughter, even Buttercup.

"Aw, look at wittle Bubbles, still unable to say the word 'fuck'" Butch laughed.

Bubbles waited until he stopped laughing; "Its not a nice word."

"Neither is bitch, slut, whore-" Buttercup stated, trying to teach the girls bad words.

Covering her ears Bubbles floated up the stairs; "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Great, first she was mute and now she's deaf." Boomer said jokingly, and they started laughing again.

* * *

><p>"They're so immature." Bubbles said to herself as she slammed the door behind her. She turned her music back on Searchlights (Indoor Soccer) by Falling Up started blasting and she stood by her desk with her sketchpad in hand, but she couldn't draw anything, she couldn't even think about dancing.<p>

A random burst of pain shot through her and she clutched her chest as tight as she could. The room began closing in on her, and she tried running out, but her feet were practically rooted to the ground. She didn't even know what was going on. The pain began getting worse, traveling from her chest to her brain, back and forth, and she was about to scream but stopped herself, how could they hear her over the music? She didn't even have the energy to use her sonic scream.

That was when the knocking on her door returned, it was Boomer; "Hey Bubbs, I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean to upset you." She didn't answer him, and he turned the doorknob, letting himself in. That was when everything went black, and Bubbles hit the floor.

Boomer yelled to the others, turning the music off, and letting them know something was wrong with Bubbles as he crouched down beside her. She was still clutching her chest, and he didn't know what was going on. In a moment, everyone had rushed up the stairs and barged into Bubbles' room trying to see what happened to the blonde. Brick and Butch tried moving her, but the second their arms touched her, she let out an ear-piercing scream.

"What the hell is happening?" Blossom asked, worried. She turned to her sister; "Buttercup, go get the Professor." Buttercup didn't even nod, and she left in an instant, returning with the Professor.

He knelt down beside Bubbles, frowning heavily; "Oh Bubbles, I was hoping this wouldn't happen to you."

"What's going on Professor?" Blossom asked.

"The treatment I used on her... sometimes it has a reverse affect." Professor replied solemnly.

"She looked completely fine earlier." Brick said, looking grave.

"Yes, and thats exactly how I couldn't see it happen earlier." Professor explained.

"Can't you do anything?" Buttercup shouted; "We just got her back, we can't lose her again!"

Professor thought to himself silently for a few moments but shook his head; "I can't do it."

"Why not?" Butch growled.

"She'd need organ transplant." Professor replied; "Some of the tissue on one of her lungs was decimated by the laser."

"Then lets take her to a hospital!" Buttercup shouted urgently, about to drag Bubbles by the arm.

"It's more complicated than that." Professor stopped her; "She was created with Chemical X, so she'd need the transplant from someone else who's also made by Chemical X... more like her counterpart."

"I'll do it." Boomer said without a second thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note; **lright, so I'm writing this in every one of my stories. You guys, take me off of Author Alert. I have... 6 stories, 5 of which that are in progress and _do _get uploaded whenever I find time. I don't think anyone wants the update spam, I know I used to dread it. With that said;

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>Bubbles opened her eyes just a peak to find herself in a large white room. She was on a hospital bed, Blossom and Buttercup leaning on one side of the bed asleep. Curious, Bubbles began wondering what had happened, and then she remembered the pain, the feeling the room was closing in, she almost jumped out of bed, but her sisters had gripped on her right arm so she couldn't move it without waking them.<p>

She looked around, there was another bed and another body with two more sitting in chairs beside it. Bubbles took a closer look at the body in the bed. It was a boy, that much was obvious, and he had blonde hair, cropped so that it had falled on his face. He let out a long, sad sigh and turned his head, catching her gaze, _Boomer_!

"You're awake." he breathed in relief, his voice was dry and ragged. Bubbles wanted nothing more than to just get up and jump over to where he was and ask him a million times if he were alright.

"What happened?" Bubbles asked, just barely above a whisper, her voice was raspy and her throat hurt as she spoke.

"Uh..." Boomer began, then taking a look at her; "You needed an organ transplant, but they couldn't use just anyone, only someone with the same composition as you... your counterpart."

Bubbles felt her eyes widen as she practically shouted; "_YOU WHAT?"_

"There was no other choice." Blossom explained gingerly as she woke, being stirred by her sister's conversation _before _she had shouted; "You were dying."

"Who cares if I was dying!" Bubbles said, flushed as she pointed to Boomer; "He shouldn't be in that bed like that." She turned to her counterpart as she whispered; "I'm sorry Boomer."

"No Bubbs, I wanted to do it." Boomer said as he shook his head.

"Any one of us would have done it." Brick nodded as he agreed.

"Hey Bubbs, I'd stay but it's getting late and I have soccer practice tomorrow." Buttercup muttered as she looked at her blonde; "I don't know why since the school is destroyed, but they're making us practice in the park and the playoffs are coming and-"

"Go Buttercup." Bubbles smiled encouragingly. Buttercup her a small squeeze before nodding at her sister and their counterpart as she began to leave.

"Wait, I'll take you, you shouldn't go alone." Blossom said, her tone as bossy and stubborn as ever, grabbing her sister's wrist; "I'll be back in an hour Bubbs."

"No, we'll be here, you can sleep too." Butch said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Blossom asked as she, against her will, rubbed her eyes.

"Go." All four of them snapped, and so they did.

* * *

><p>Boredom overcame Bubbles. Her sisters had only left an hour ago, and the brothers were just talking nonsense with each other. She saw a notepad and a pen and reached for it, and she sat back, drawing random lines, unsure of exactly what she was sketching, but when she saw what she drew, anger overcame her and she flung the notepad across the room, only inches away from the trash bin.<p>

Frustrated, she lifted the pillow she was resting on and covered her face with it as she tried sleeping, but her name was being called. Not in the mood to converse, she turned on her side away from them, but it was no use. Her pillow was taken and Brick's unamused look was suddenly there focused on her. He had the notepad in one of his hands and the second hand was clenched into a tight fist behind his back.

"Who is this?" Brick demanded, Bubbles gave no answer as she tried snatching the notepad back, but he kept away from her and her bandages and pain wouldn't allow her to try so hard.

She shook her head and tried hard to block him out, but now Butch, looking quite angry was on the other side of the bed, and Boomer stayed in his bed, staring at her like he was disapointed.

Brick waved the pad in front of her vision, and it took all her power to not destroy it right there with laser vision. It was a picture she had drawn of a boy, slightly older than her, an angry look on his face as Bubbles, wearing a tattered blue dress, was on the floor, a large mark on her cheek standing out between all the sketches. She remembered that sourly; she'd been tricked into a very bad relationship, and the boy knew of her muteness. He was abusive emotionally, physically, mentally and verbally. That picture was what she remembered from her last date with him, after that she had enough and socked him in the face, flying off.

He threatened to tell everyone, of course, but that hadn't brought Bubbles back, only drifted her farther apart. He was a disgusting boy and Bubbles had always wondered why she had started going out with him to begin with, but she knew why, he had been so sweet to her at first, buying her nice things and taking her to picnics and stuff, but when his father walked out on him and his mother, he took that anger out on her. _Todd, _his name was, had been the first to break her in that sort of way, and she had yet to forgive him.

Bubbles' eyes never wavered from the notepad, until she felt a tear escaping her eyes and then she looked at the boy holding the paper; "My ex boyfriend."

"You went out with _him _of all people?" Butch hissed; "Out of all the men in the world you picked one who would do _that _to you?"

"You don't get it!" Bubbles snapped, and he looked taken aback; "He was the first one to treat me as an equal after I became mute! I know, he hurt me, but he couldn't help himself!"

"Do your sisters know about this?" Boomer asked in a low, but threatening voice. Bubbles didn't answer and he shook his head, clearly upset; "Why Bubbles?"

"Don't give me no stupid lecture." Bubbles said angrily; "You're not the one who spent about ten years without a voice! I'm sorry I felt a bit normal when one person began to treat me like I had one!"

"Oh Bubbles." Brick sighed, and suddenly he was by her side, and she cried into his shirt, and as he let go, she felt herself then being hugged by Butch... BUTCH of all people, the tough boy, the rock, the bloodthirsty beast was now hugging her.

"It's alright, we're here now." Butch said into her ear calmly; "He ain't coming for you, and we ain't letting him."

"I'm sorry." Bubbles sobbed; "I didn't mean to get mad."

"Hey." Boomer called to her, and her eyes found his; "We're mad too, just by looking at the picture."

"No man in the world has the right to hurt a woman like this." Brick said in clear disgust; "He should be found and hunted like an animal."

"Don't do anything." Bubbles begged him; "I haven't heard from him in three years... I don't know if he had changed. Promise me, RowdyRuffs, that you will do nothing."

The boys looked at each other, and at her, eyes worried and tired; "We promise."


	8. Chapter 8

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p><em>Sleep<em>, she'd never hated that word so much before. But thats all she would do, sleep. Her sisters and all of their counterparts would constantly walk in her room, tell her to sleep, and walk out again. She didn't want to sleep, she wanted to get up and dance, or draw, or _something_. She couldn't take sleeping in the bed anymore. She floated over to her window, peeking outside.

It was such a gorgeous day out, the sun just starting to set, and she was trapped in the damn room, no music, no sketchpad, just dimmed lights, the smell of medications, and the window. _Forget this_! She threw the door open and walked out to the hallway, hearing the television on downstairs. The front door would also be there, and she needed to get out. Bubbles looked at her outfit, still in pajamas, and she was sure her hair was still as perfect as ever so she didn't mind much.

She crept down the stairs, and like a sneak, she pressed her back against the wall, peeking around and seeing all five teens distracted by whats on the screen to look at her. She ducked down, crawling until she was behind the couch Butch and Buttercup were sitting on, each trying to push the other off. Blossom and Brick were sitting on another couch, silently watching as they kept their bodies away from each other... well Blossom was keeping away from Brick, and the tired redhead didn't feel like irritating her. Boomer was all by himself, sitting in the love chair.

Bubbles almost started giggling, Boomer looked so... _bored_ on what they were watching, but she clamped her hand over her own mouth, looking back towards the door, it was passed Brick and Blossom, they'd notice her if she tried passing them. _What the hay_. She got to her feet and walked past them, their eyes glued on her. She paid no mind as she flung the door open and went up into the air, flying away.

Where was she going? Bubbles looked down and around her, she was flying straight towards one of the skyscrapers, and she pulled up, landing on the flat top of the building. She took in the city, she missed flying as if she didn't have a care in the world. Smiling, she turned as she heard more flying, and her sisters and the guys were right beside her, looking out into the city.

"You know you should be-" Blossom began.

"If you say 'sleep' I will take the tounge out of your mouth and strangle you with it." Bubbles warned, and the redhead just gave her a wide-eyed look. She turned back to the city; "I wonder if I'm still faster than you and Buttercup."

"No way, I was always the first to get home." Buttercup smirked.

"Nah, that was only because I let you win." Bubbles grinned, sticking her tounge out at her sisters.

"Race us." were the words that escaped Brick's lips.

"Why? We all know I'm gonna win." Butch said cockily.

"No, I'll win." Boomer told them confidently.

"First to the high school wins. On your marks." Bubbles said; "Get set." She took one glance at the teens around her; "GO!"

They all zipped into the air and towards their high school. Bubbles took the longest way, as everyone else took the shortest and laughed at her, knowing she'd be the last to the school. But they were wrong. By the time they reached the high school, Bubbles was waiting for them, sitting on the roof on the half- complete building.

"Damn blondie." Butch laughed; "You are fastest."

"That was enough fun for today." Blossom said sternly; "Bubbles you need to rest."

"Rest, shmest." Bubbles snapped; "You can go home if you want, I need air."

"If you say so." Buttercup shrugged, and four of them floated away, Boomer lingering there curiously as he floated to Bubbles' side.

"You've changed a lot Bubbs." Boomer sighed; "Where's the soft Bubbles? The one who loved nothing but stuffed animals and the Bubbles who was nice to everyone no matter who they were?"

"She's in here somewhere." Bubbles answered him; "I don't know if I want her back though. I used to be so... weak. I got so much stronger when I actually lost my voice. Now, people think twice before messing with me. Before, I'd let them run me over and I'd just get up and be nice anyway."

"But thats why I lo-liked you Bubbles." Boomer retorted; "You were the nice one of the three, the one who everyone figured would be high school Cheerleader captain, not high school anti- socialist dancer which didn't like anyone."

"Well not everyone wants to stay the same Boomer!" Bubbles snapped; "You haven't changed a single bet. You still follow after everything your brothers say! When was the last time you did something your brothers told you _not _to do?"

"You know nothing!" Boomer said angrily; "I'm not like you! I can't just tell my brothers I hate them and walk away, I know where _my _loyalties lay." Bubbles' eyes widened sadly, and as he processed what he'd just said, she flew off towards her home;

"No, Bubbles! Wait! I didn't mean it! Come back!"

* * *

><p>"What happened to her?" Blossom smirked. Bubbles had just flew in through the door and up to her room without another word to them.<p>

"Or him?" Brick asked, as Boomer flew in shortly after Bubbles and zipped up to the girl's room.

There were several thumps and a few chants of 'go away!' before Boomer retreated back down the stairs.

"What did you say?" Buttercup glared at him; "Bubbles is only angry when people say stupid things or do stupid things."

"I'm going home!" Boomer announced, walking back out of the front door, unable to talk to the two Powerpuffs who would kill him for saying what he said to Bubbles.

* * *

><p>Brick flung the door open to their apartment. An hour of dead silence had passed once Boomer left, and Bubbles kept herself locked in her room. Tired of the quiet, Brick and Butch had decided to return home and get to the bottom of what happened between the blonde counterparts. He found Boomer on the small couch in their broken down apartment, chugging down a beer; "Yo, what the hell happened?"<p>

Boomer told them about the conversation, and then flew his arms out above him; "I messed up everything between us."

"Told you you needed anger management therapy." Butch smirked, rewarded with glares from his two brothers; "The way I see it, you just need to give her some time..."

"How much exactly?" Boomer asked impatiently.

"Well the school _is_ being reopened next Tuesday." Brick suggested; "I'm sure that'll be the perfect time for you to apologize _and _say how much you love her."

"L-l-ove?" Boomer stuttered.

"It's kind of obvious." Butch explained to him; "But don't sweat it, Brick has the same problem with his counterpart too."

"And what about you and Buttercup?" Brick asked.

"What _about _me and Buttercup?" Butch replied, daring his brother to answer stupidly.

"We have it bad." Boomer groaned, taking a pillow cushion from the sofa and pressing it against his face.


	9. Chapter 9

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Blossom's voice rang throughout the household. The school had finally been completed, and it was time for them to return. Bubbles groaned and wished she had earplugs or something to block out the voice, but in a moment Blossom would shout again, so the blonde just jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom.<p>

_Boomer, _that name kept ringing in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking of what he told her, had she really changed _that _much? Bubbles looked in the bathroom mirror, her blonde pigtails were certainly out of character since they're so long, her eyes which were once sparkly and friendly were afraid, dull, and as she put on her clothes, she remembered how she'd always loved wearing skirts and dresses.

Whatever! It's not like change is inevitable. Everyone goes through some changes... except for him. And how can he say she didn't know where her loyalties were? They were with_ him, _and his brothers! URGH! She floated down the stairs where both of her sisters were waiting for her by the door.

"You ready Squirt?" Buttercup smirked, ruffing up the blonde's still perfect hair.

"You know it." Bubbles said happily, following her sisters as they soared through the sky.

* * *

><p><em>Why does Astronomy matter anyway? No one can live in space! <em>As she strolled into class and took her seat, Mrs. Ermersan smiled at her warmly, she was the kindest of her teachers when it came to her muteness, _should she know Bubbles could talk again?_

Bubbles was a moment away from jumping up to tell the teacher, but she was soon distracted. Blossom and Buttercup kept their distance, but turned to Bubbles and made funny faces to make the blonde laugh, and it was beginning to work. She clamped her hand over her mouth, and her laughter died out the moment _they _walked into class.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer grinned at the teacher, and even at Blossom and Buttercup before taking their normal seats behind Bubbles. She went digging through her Jansport to find her sketchpad, but it wasn't there. She looked to her redheaded sister to see Blossom holding the pad and shrugging innocently.

Bubbles chuckled silently, and decided that for once she would just pay attention to what the teacher was saying. But she couldn't, not with the Ruffs shaking her chair from behind. She spun around and glared at Brick playfully, whose foot was on the leg of the chair, pushing it away. She just glanced at the foot, a laser popping from inside her eye and Brick pulled away, wide-eyed.

"You really have to work on that temper." Brick said, checking to make sure his sneakers weren't toasted. Bubbles just shook her head, and her eyes locked with Boomer.

Her blonde counterpart looked... hurt? Remorseful? She decided to just talk to him about it after school.

Mrs. Emersan began calling out names on the Attendance list, and accidently, she said the name of the one student she knew was here; "Bubbles-"

"Here!" Bubbles called out happily. Everyone turned their attention to her, it was as if she was now the most interesting thing on the planet. Even the Ruffs were staring at her, she actually sounded _cheerfull, _like the old Bubbles used to.

Mrs. Emersan also looked shocked; "Uh, Bubbles, may I speak to you outside?" Bubbles hopped up without hesitation and walked out into the hallway, and as the two returned, Mrs. Emersan was so happy she decided something; "Alright, so I had a Pop Quiz in mind for today, but, instead, let's do a group game. Get in groups of no more than six, and we'll play."

"You're such a kiss ass, you know that?" Butch chuckled. Bubbles flicked him in response. The four weren't expecting Blossom and Buttercup to get up from where their friends were to sit by them.

"Nice going Bubbs." Buttercup nodded appreciatively; "You saved me from a failing grade." Blossom thumped her sister's head but also nodded.

With both Brick and Blossom's intellect, their group had won and as the bell rang, Bubbles grabbed Boomer's wrist and dragged him to their next class. As they walked, she whispered; "We need to talk later."

"Lunch?" He asked, both intrigued and worried, what if she would tell him she hated her guts and didn't want to be friends anymore?

"No." Bubbles shook her head; "After school, meet me at the Park."

Boomer nodded reluctantly, at the way Bubbles seemed worried and scared he knew it would be something bad.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Bubbles was the first to run towards Lunch. She was panicked. What would she tell him? Over the time when she was angry at her counterpart, she realized just how much he meant to her, and she didn't even care if he didn't like the new her, because of him the old Bubbles was slowly resurfacing, and she liked it that way... she wanted to tell him she loved him, that she was greatful for having someone like him as a friend... he saved her life by giving up a part of himself, how could she be mad at him after that?<p>

"Bubbles!" her friend Robin called. Bubbles was now just standing in front of her locker, grabbing her sketchpad out as she turned to look at Robin; "I heard you got your voice back! That's amazing!"

"Thanks Robin." Bubbles smiled politely.

"Something's bothering you." Robin realized, she was Bubbles' best friend after all, Robin could read her like a book.

"Okay... there's a guy, and I don't know how to tell him I like him." Bubbles told her honestly, tears threatening to leave her baby blue eyes.

"Boomer?" Robin asked. Bubbles felt her cheeks redden and kept her mouth closed, making Robin laugh; "AWWW! That's adorable! Bubbles, all you need to do is tell him the truth."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Bubbles asked worried.

"Then he must be smoking a lot of weed." Robin smirked. Bubbles felt herself cheer up a tiny bit; "Bubbles, you don't know how he feels about you, you don't live in his head. You just have to ask him."

"You wanna sit with us for Lunch today?" Bubbles asked hopefully. Usually it was just her and the Ruffs, maybe if Robin was there it would be a lot less awkward around Boomer.

"Naw, I have to get to Trigonometry tutoring." Robin shrugged; "If I fail my next test on Sine, Cosine, and Tangent, I fail this term and I'll have to go to Summer school."

"Alright Robin." Bubbles smiled, giving her friend a tiny hug as the two went separate ways. She walked into the Cafeteria, knowing a lot of people were staring at her, it was as if that one fight with Lauren and her friends was all she needed to break out of her shell. Some people were _afraid _of Bubbles. Lauren's crew, they just smirked at her and called her things under their breaths. She noticed something, Mitch was holding Lauren's hand... Buttercup would not like that, not at all.

She plopped her art supplies onto the Lunch table and perched herself at the edge of the bench. She opened the book to a new page to draw... but nothing came to mind. Closing the book, she sighed and folded her arms on the table, resting her head on them. _Confused. _That's what she was, _lost_. It was as if when she was mute she felt stronger, more courageous... She was a different person when she was mute, now she could talk and she was happy she could talk, but now she didn't feel like drawing, which wasn't _her _anymore.

"Little Bubbles got artists block?" someone questioned. The blonde raised her head to see who was asking, and it was her redhead sister, who had decided to sit right beside Brick. Even more confusing was the sight of Buttercup and Butch sitting together, not trying to rip each other's throats out. Blossom shrugged; "We kicked ourselves out of our old group, we'd rather stick to people we can trust."

"You trust us Pinky?" Brick asked, feigning shock; "I never thought I'd hear those words."

"Well yeah we trust you, look at all the things you did for Bubbles." Buttercup reminded them, shoving Butch playfully; "You guys aren't complete ass holes anymore."

"But you still are a mouthy bitch with anger issues." Butch smirked, shoving Buttercup back, and then the two were trying to compete to see who had the dominance.

"I don't know them." Boomer said out loud, sliding away from the raven-haired counterparts. He connected eyes with Bubbles and the girl looked away before her face could redden and embarass her even more.

"Can somebody tell me what is going on?" A high- pitched voice shrilled. Every one at the table zipped their heads, focused on a very confused Princess Morbucks who now sat with Mitch and the others; "In what world are PowerPuffs and RowdyRuffs, sworn enemies, best friends?" Bubbles only shrugged.

"In a world where Bubbles sleeps with all of them probably." Lauren snickered. The entire cafeteria went dead, everyone was afraid of another fight breaking out, but Bubbles wouldn't fight, not physically at least.

She jumped out of her seat and floated up in the center of the cafeteria for everyone to see her; "So what if I'm friends with them? They've changed, I know they have. You can't always judge a person based on how they _used _to be, you never know if things change. These boys aren't the same bloodthirsty demons that they once were, and you'd know it if you gave them a chance. Has any one of you even tried to say 'Hi' to them? Or are you all just a big group of babies? And who says the 'Populars' are the ones who decide who you speak to? My sisters forbid me to speak to them, and now we're all practically best friends. I don't know about you guys, but I'm done being told what to do. I'll be friends with who ever I want."

Random bursts of clapping errupted as Bubbles dropped herself to the ground, and she turned to Lauren's group, all of whom just sat there, dead- panned; "None of you are even popular, you were popular for a time because my sisters used to hang out with you, now you're all just a bunch of attention- deprived losers desperate to make yourselves look better than you are inside." The bell saved her, and she rushed out of the cafeteria, resuming the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The second the Dismissal bell rang, Bubbles flew out of the school and made her way to the park, sitting on the swingset as she pushed herself up into the air and back down.<p>

"Hey Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted, and Bubbles hopped off the swings when she was in mid-air; "Congradulations, you have just become the most popular girl in school."

"Thanks Blondie." Butch grinned awkwardly; "For sticking up for us."

"They deserved it." Bubbles shrugged; "They have no right to judge people."

Brick and Blossom nodded, then walked away and Butch decided he wanted to play soccer, stealing the ball out of Buttercup's gym bag and the green Puff chased after him, calling him a long list of bad words.

"Hey Boomer..." Bubbles trailed off slowly.

"Its alright, I understand." Boomer stopped her; "I was being a complete ass hole and you don't want to be my friend anymore." He turned to walk away, so Bubbles wouldn't have to give him an apology which would only make him feel worse.

"No, that's not it at all." Bubbles said, gripping his arm. He looked at her hand and slowly turned to her; "Boomer, I'm sorry, you were right, I have changed, and I don't like being how I am now."

"No Bubbles." Boomer shook his head, closing the small gap between them as he took her hand off his arm and placed it over his chest, as his heart was beating intensely; "From what I learned in your speech, I was wrong. You might have been the preppy little good girl, but now you're just so much more amazing. You're kind, caring, good hearted..."

Bubbles couldn't stop herself. His face was just so close to hers, and his eyes were captivating, his breath blowing seductively in her face and both of their hearts hammering widely against their chests. The hand he was holding to his chest pulled free and as he stood there, hurt and confused, both of her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as she pulled him closer, pressing her lips onto his.

Boomer let out a strangled noise before his hands found Bubbles' hips, pulling her closer as he kissed her back. They stood there for almost a solid minute before he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers; "Hey Bubbles?"

"Yes Boomer?" Bubbles asked, smiling shyly.

"Will you go out with me some time?" he asked.

"Is this a good answer?" Bubbles grinned, then pressing her lips on to his for a soft, slow kiss.

They didn't even pay mind to the hollering that came from their siblings, too caught up that they were now in the arms of who they loved.


End file.
